Sous la douche
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Entre Alicia et Kalinda, la douleur, le doute et la peur finissent par être balayés. Spoilers pour le final de la saison 2.


**Sous la douche**

****Auteur : SSJL****

**Titre original : You take what is yours and I'll take mine (a.k.a. "the shower fic")**

**Traducteur : Hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur** : _Lorsque la série a commencé à être plutôt déprimante en ce qui concerne Alicia et Kalinda, Permafuck/Upriserseven ont réclamé une belle histoire Alicia/Kalinda qui soit simple, érotique et dénuée de tourments existentiels. J'ai commencé à m'exécuter, puis la muse a exigé que je montre comment elles en étaient arrivées à cette belle histoire simple, érotique et dénuée de tourments existentiels. C'est officiel, je suis incapable d'écrire seulement du sexe._

_Merci à ma relectrice préférée avec un grand P, Limelight/Threeguesses qui supporte une _grande_ partie de mes jérémiades. Ecoutez notre discussion à la radio à propos du final de la saison 2, dont vous trouverez le lien sur ma page de profil !_

* * *

><p>La semaine a été longue. En fait, le mois – <em>l'année<em> a été longue.

Voilà _une vie _que ça dure. Et Alicia Florrick est en train d'essayer de se laver de tout cela.

Le processus a quelque chose de régénérant : l'eau, la vapeur et la chaleur apaisent la tension de ses nerfs et l'aident à ne pas avoir autant de maudites _pensées_.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait penser davantage.

Elle entend un bruit en provenance de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle se fige. Les enfants sont avec Peter et elle n'attend pas de visite. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit la silhouette sombre à travers la porte coulissante dépolie de la douche, son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine. Son « Qui est-ce ? » reste sans réponse, et elle hésite entre deux instincts antagonistes, identifier l'intrus, ou protéger sa propre nudité. Elle finit par entrebâiller la porte de la douche de quelques centimètres seulement, pour laisser apparaître son invité.

« Seigneur ! Tu m'as fait mourir de peur ! » Alicia cesse de retenir son souffle, et ouvre un peu plus la porte. Elle croise les bras pour couvrir ses seins, et c'est idiot de se cacher après ce que … Mais il faut un certain temps pour se faire à l'étrangeté de la situation quand on se retrouve nu pour discuter avec une personne toute habillée.

« Désolée. » concède Kalinda, mais son petit sourire en coin indique que peut-être, faire s'emballer le cœur d'Alicia était précisément son intention. «Vraiment, tu devrais fermer ta porte d'entrée à clé quand tu es… occupée. »

Alicia pense qu'elle a bien fermé la porte à clé, mais même si c'était le cas, il en faut plus pour arrêter Kalinda Sharma. Elle penche la tête de côté, observe cette dernière, et décide de constater l'évidence : « Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de … se donner un peu de temps. Je ne peux donc qu'en conclure que tu es venue ici dans le seul et unique but de me faire avoir une attaque. »

Kalinda hausse les épaules, promène son regard sur le corps en grande partie dévoilé d'Alicia. « Je me suis dit qu'une seule visite ne pouvait pas faire de mal. J'ai apporté des bières, elles sont dans la cuisine. » Son regard finit par croiser celui d'Alicia. « Je peux partir, si tu préfères. »

Alicia laisse retomber ses bras, regarde les pupilles de Kalinda se dilater. Elle se sent puissante, alors même que c'est Kalinda qui la provoque. Dieu sait qu'elles étaient censées ne pas faire cela pendant un moment, qu'elles étaient censées prendre le temps de comprendre le _sens_ de tout cela. Mais…

Les pour et les contre se succèdent dans sa tête comme les temps d'un métronome. L'eau coule, et Kalinda attend. Elle est si réservée, si froide, mais ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'à présent, Alicia ne s'y trompe plus. Elle sait quel risque Kalinda a pris en venant la retrouver.

Alicia oublie les «_on devrait_».

« Viens là-dedans. » ordonne-t-elle.

Kalinda esquisse lentement un sourire, l'air content. C'est manifestement la bonne réponse.

* * *

><p><em>(Au bout de cinq séances, le nouveau thérapeuthe qu'Owen l'avait obligée à consulter, lui fit remarquer qu'elle parlait davantage de Kalinda que de Peter ou de Will, ou des hommes avec qui il lui était arrivé de sortir à l'occasion. Deux séances après, il lui fit remarquer qu'elle était devenue silencieuse et maussade, et refusait ne serait-ce que de mentionner le nom de Kalinda.<em>

_Alicia détestait la thérapie. Cordialement._

_Et de fait, Peter était en grande partie sorti de sa vie, à part pour discuter de ce qui avait trait aux enfants, quant à elle et Will – leur unique heure de « bon timing » avait résolu entre eux plus de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer. Elle s'était inquiétée des complications qui s'ensuivraient, du malaise, des sentiments mitigés – il n'y avait eu que du soulagement et une sensation d'apaisement. Une histoire inachevée, finalement menée à son terme. _

_Mais Kalinda était seulement… là. Toujours. Elle se montrait vraiment très serviable, calme et détachée lorsqu'Alicia regardait de son côté, d'une façon qui l'avait d'abord rendue furieuse, mais à présent ne lui faisait plus qu'un pincement au cœur. _

_Seulement quand Alicia se détournait d'elle, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aurait juré apercevoir du coin de l'œil sur le visage de Kalinda. _

_Au cours de la neuvième séance, elle fit valoir à son thérapeuthe qu'il y avait des choses qu'on ne devrait même pas essayer de pardonner se fâcha quand il n'essaya pas de lui donner tort. Il lui dit : « J'ai envie » m'intéresse plus que « on devrait. » _

_Elle quitta la pièce, furieuse, à la seconde où ces cinquante minutes furent écoulées.)_

* * *

><p>Alicia se retourne à nouveau pour se rincer les cheveux tandis que Kalinda se déshabille à l'extérieur. Elle lève le visage vers le jet d'eau, retient sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y tienne plus, puis recule d'un pas. La chaleur et l'adrénaline font vibrer son corps, qu'elle frotte négligemment avec un gant de toilette savonneux en attendant.<p>

C'est là quelque chose qu'elles n'ont jamais fait ensemble.

Il y a tant de choses qu'elles n'ont encore jamais faites.

Elle entend la porte se rouvrir et résiste à l'envie de faire volte-face. Il serait facile de simplement tomber dans les bras de Kalinda, comme elles le font toujours mais Alicia est encore un peu susceptible à cause de la peur qu'elle lui a faite, confuse à cause du changement de plans, et elle veut que Kalinda se fatigue un peu pour mériter son affection. Pourtant, dès qu'elle sent le bout de ses doigts lui frôler les hanches, un sourire passe secrètement sur ses lèvres. « Bienvenue. » lui dit-elle.

« Merci pour l'invitation. » Le corps de Kalinda épouse la forme de son dos, elle lui passe les bras autour du ventre. Alicia sent les pointes durcies des mamelons de Kalinda pressées contre elle. Elle frissonne légèrement tandis qu'un baiser lui effleure l'épaule.

« Où est-ce que tu en étais ? » demande Kalinda sur le ton de la conversation.

« Avant d'être … interrompue ? Je m'étais seulement lavé les cheveux. »

Kalinda prend le gant de toilette des mains d'Alicia. « Hmm, je suis arrivée juste à temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? réplique-t-elle avec un rire un peu rauque.

- Tu n'es pas encore propre, et je suis très méthodique. » Kalinda promène le tissu sur sa peau, laissant une traînée de mousse dans son sillage.

Alicia ne doute pas que cela soit vrai. Il n'y a rien d'autre pendant quelques instants que le bruit de l'eau qui dégouline et Alicia qui soupire doucement tandis que Kalinda la lave. Ses yeux se ferment peu à peu, tandis que dans son ventre quelque chose de chaud se déploie.

Elle a toujours réellement apprécié l'attention que porte Kalinda aux détails.

* * *

><p><em>(Ce fut le jeudi suivant sa onzième séance qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau de Kalinda avec une intention bien précise. Les dossiers, le travail, toujours, mais Alicia s'était sentie sur des charbons ardents, et dans sa mémoire un compartiment avait été forcé, qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir refermer. <em>

_« Mon psy prétend que je me coupe de certains aspects de ma propre expérience. » lui dit Alicia. _

_Il était toujours difficile de déterminer si les sourcils de Kalinda trahissaient la surprise, la confusion ou l'amusement. « Est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ?_

_- Que j'arrive à me persuader que je ne suis pas en train de ressentir certaines choses, jusqu'à ce que ces sentiments me submergent et me fassent agir… de façon contre-productive. »_

_De la confusion. Indubitablement. Mais Kalinda récupérait bien. Un long silence, puis elle répondit : « Je déteste les psys. _

_- Moi aussi. » enchaîna Alicia. Elle soupira se concentra sur la grande plante en pot dans le coin du bureau. « Un verre après le travail ? »_

_Le silence s'étira pendant un laps de temps d'une longueur dérangeante, et si c'était « ça passe ou ça casse », elles en étaient à un cheveu de la casse. Puis Kalinda hocha vivement la tête. _

_Alicia n'aurait pas su dire quand elle avait commencé à trouver que l'appréhension, le soulagement et l'excitation n'étaient plus qu'une seule et même fichue émotion.)_

* * *

><p>Elle n'a jamais été forte pour réfréner sa curiosité, pas même lorsque les mains et la bouche savantes de Kalinda lui rendent toute pensée difficile.<p>

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ? » finit par demander Alicia. Même avant, elles étaient tombées d'accord pour _prévoir_ – les visites impromptues n'avaient pas leur place dans ce qu'elles vivaient, quoi que cela puisse être.

Kalinda fait une pause dans son entreprise de suivre avec sa langue la courbe de la gorge d'Alicia, et tout ce qu'elle fait rappelle le contact de la soie. « Je voulais te voir.

- On ne s'est pas déjà vues tout à l'heure au travail ? » la défie Alicia, surprise de sa propre capacité à se concentrer sur les mots alors que Kalinda promène des mains glissantes et intrépides sur ses cuisses.

Kalinda ne se laisse pas démonter. « Je voulais te _voir_.

- Je vois. » Alicia cesse d'insister, accepte que cela en dise assez que Kalinda ait choisi d'être là. Elle baisse les yeux et regarde avec fascination les doigts de Kalinda en action sur son corps. Alicia aime le contraste de leurs peaux côte à côte cela lui rappelle à quel point Kalinda est différente d'elle. Si elle réfléchit trop à ces différences, elle se sent déstabilisée, mais quand elle se laisse aller (_c'est ce qu'elle fait en ce moment précis_), c'est une sensation excitante – comme c'était le cas autrefois lorsqu'elle se délectait à l'observer avec une curiosité non dissimulée, tandis que Kalinda mettait à l'œuvre sa magie d'enquêtrice par des moyens qu'Alicia n'aurait jamais envisagés ou considérés comme acceptables.

En ce temps-là, leur relation était tellement innocente, les choses entre elles étaient si dénuées de complication. (_Même si elle sait que rien n'a jamais été _vraiment_ dénué de complication. Pour bien des raisons.)_ Il y a bien peu d'innocence dans la façon dont les doigts de Kalinda se comportent lorsqu'ils trouvent leur chemin entre les jambes d'Alicia.

* * *

><p><em>(Depuis le début, Kalinda l'avait attirée d'une manière qu'Alicia ne comprenait pas toujours. <em>

_Elle ne pouvait pas le dire pendant la thérapie, mais non parce qu'elle s'y opposait. On ne peut pas dire aux autres ce que l'on refuse de s'avouer à soi-même. Alicia n'avait même pas réalisé que Kalinda était sa meilleure amie, jusqu'au moment où elle avait senti que cela lui était arraché du cœur, comme tant d'autres fausses promesses. Une chose était sûre, la clairvoyance envers elle-même n'était pas son point fort. _

_Et certaines choses hantaient sa conscience, qu'elle se donnait tant de mal pour essayer d'oublier. _

_Par exemple, cela n'avait nullement été sa première pensée, après que tout se soit écroulé – mais c'était venu plus tard, sans crier gare, mesquin, possessif et jaloux, d'une manière horriblement rétroactive. _

_« Tu couches avec mon mari. Tu couches avec les gens – avec toutes sortes de gens- parce que « tu fais ce genre de choses. » Mais jamais, pas même une fois, tu n'as essayé de coucher avec moi. »_

_A présent, que diable était-elle censée faire de ça.)_

* * *

><p>Kalinda esquisse de tout petits cercles avec le gant, le tissu mouillé est plaisamment râpeux contre le clitoris d'Alicia. Quelques instants ainsi, et Alicia entend une douce plainte – réalise qu'elle sort de sa propre gorge. Elle ressent l'envie impérieuse de se retourner et de faire face à Kalinda, de voir la personne qui la touche, mais elle ne veut pas interrompre ce rythme hypnotique.<p>

Kalinda entoure de sa main le sein d'Alicia, capture entre ses doigts un mamelon érigé et tendu. « Tu te sens plus propre ? » demande-t-elle en serrant doucement. Elle continue avec son autre main à dessiner lentement des cercles et des cercles entre les cuisses écartées d'Alicia. « Ou plus sale ? »

Au son de sa voix, Alicia perd à moitié la tête. D'un geste, elle cueille le gant de toilette qu'elle laisse tomber dans le bac de la douche, et recouvre de sa main celle de Kalinda, qu'elle oblige à coller pleinement la paume contre elle. De derrière, lui proviennent une brusque inspiration gratifiante, la plaisante sensation d'un corps chaud et glissant contre le sien. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Les mains de Kalinda sont petites, et son angle n'est pas tout à fait le bon. Pourtant, quand elle glisse un doigt à l'intérieur d'Alicia, la caresse lentement, elle se sent parfaitement comblée, et les genoux d'Alicia flageolent légèrement. « C'est excitant. » souffle Kalinda. « C'est vraiment sacrément excitant. » Son pouce vibre sur le clitoris d'Alicia tandis qu'elle la baise fermement du mieux qu'elle peut, et Kalinda _connaît_ le corps d'Alicia, elle l'a appris plus vite que personne. C'est en partie pourquoi elle ne peut pas mettre fin à cela, _qu'elle n'a pas pu_, même quand elle le voulait.

Qu'elles se retrouvent ainsi ensemble après tout ce qui s'est passé pourrait sembler étrange, illogique et tordu, mais c'est tellement, _tellement_ bon à cet instant, qu'elle ne peut même pas…

* * *

><p><em>(Elles se rendirent dans un nouveau bar – trop de souvenirs dans les autres, des souvenirs qui rendaient Alicia confuse, qui lui apparaissaient comme des mensonges sentimentaux. Le bar était presque vide.<em>

_Kalinda lança un regard soupçonneux à la ronde pendant qu'elles attendaient leur verre. « Tu m'as fait venir ici pour me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle._

_Alicia ne répondit pas. _

_Elles restent assises en silence côte à côte le temps de deux, trois, puis quatre verres, partagent le même espace et évitent avec application de se regarder. Le temps que les mots d'Alicia aient été assez arrosés pour émerger, l'air était chargé d'une dangereuse vibration. _

_« Est-ce que tu es désolée ? » finit-elle par demander. _

_Kalinda ne dit rien pendant une minute. Puis elle pouffa de rire – _pouffa_ réellement – dans son verre d'alcool. _

_Une pointe d'irritation. « Kalinda… »_

_Celle-ci leva brusquement le menton vers Alicia, un éclair dans le regard. « Putain, tu n'as pas idée. »_

_Alicia ne broncha pas, ni au mot, ni à l'intensité qu'il révélait. A tout prendre, elle les trouvait gratifiants. Pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi facile que « désolée », et toutes deux le savaient. _

_« Ce qu'il y a, si on essaie… Il faut que tu sois honnête avec moi. Toujours. Cela ne peut pas être seulement moi qui te raconte des choses sur moi, et toi… pas. Si tu n'en es pas capable, dis-le-moi tout de suite, parce que je ne veux même pas faire _un pas_ sur cette voie sans issue. »_

_Peut-être qu'Alicia imagina le tremblement de sa main lorsque Kalinda s'empara de son verre numéro cinq. Le silence régna pendant un très long moment. _

_Les vannes de son barrage de colère et de frustration cédèrent légèrement. « Quoi, c'est juste que tu n'en as pas envie ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Elle crispa la main autour de son verre vide, souhaitant qu'il soit plein. « Parce que si tu n'en es pas capable, il n'est pas question une fichue seconde que je…_

_- J'en ai envie. » l'interrompit Kalinda. Du coin de l'œil, Alicia apercevait son visage, et il était plus expressif qu'elle n'avait consenti à le laisser voir à Alicia depuis des mois. « Seulement je… ne veux pas te décevoir._

_- Alors ne le fais pas. » rétorqua sèchement Alicia. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Ce n'était pas un bon début pour … quoi que ce soit. Pas du tout. _

_Mouchée, Kalinda se tut pendant un instant. Elle inspira et expira une fois de façon audible. Parla d'une voix très, très douce. « J'ai aussi peur que tu changes d'avis. »_

_Alicia tourna alors la tête pour regarder Kalinda bien en face, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Leurs visages reflétaient en miroir le même épuisement et la même souffrance, la peur de davantage d'espoir déçu. « On est pathétiques toutes les deux. » pensa Alicia._

_« Je suppose qu'il faudra juste qu'on essaie de se faire confiance mutuellement. » dit-elle, consciente que cela sonnait comme quelque chose d'impossible et d'insensé - et Seigneur, pourquoi même essayer après tout ce qui s'était passé. Le barman leur apporta diligemment un autre verre. Chacune étreignit le sien à le briser. _

_Kalinda fut la première à lever son verre. « A l'honnêteté. »_

_L'air sceptique, Alicia regarda d'abord le verre, puis le visage de Kalinda. Elle y trouva un étrange mélange de peur et de détermination._

_Elles trinquèrent ; vidèrent leur verre._

_Alicia n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était censé suivre.) _

_(« Je trouve que c'est un point positif que vous ayez été claire sur vos conditions et vos besoins. » lui dit son thérapeuthe. « Cela constituera la base d'une relation plus égalitaire et réciproque. _

_- La ferme. » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer.)_

* * *

><p>Le précipice auquel la mène Kalinda semble toujours plus escarpé et plus profond qu'aucun autre. La chute intimide Alicia il la lui faut cependant.<p>

« Ne t'arrête pas », lâche-t-elle. Elle_ sait_ que Kalinda ne le fera pas, mais une part irrationnelle de son esprit arrive toujours à la convaincre qu'elle ne peut que finir par être dépouillée d'une sensation aussi sublime. Le chatouillis de l'eau, tiède à présent, qui lui coule le long du corps, les doigts joueurs qui lui taquinent le sein, le halètement brûlant qui arrive en petites bouffées contre son épaule – oui, excitant, vraiment sacrément excitant, Kalinda a totalement raison.

« Mon moment préféré. » murmure Kalinda, en accélérant le rythme juste avant que tout n'explose. La main d'Alicia est restée immobile, posée sur celle, affairée, de Kalinda, pour sentir, non pour guider. Mais au moment de l'impact, Alicia perd le contrôle, doit tendre le bras pour se rattraper paume en avant contre le mur de la douche. Kalinda ancre Alicia contre elle de son bras. Pendant quelques secondes elle devient son soutien, sa colonne vertébrale. Elle reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que les spasmes s'estompent – jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia reprenne pied. La douche est remplie d'un bruit de respirations laborieuses, et tout est si mouillé et glissant – les doigts de Kalinda sont toujours en elle comme s'ils en faisaient partie.

Un léger rire satisfait filtre derrière Alicia. « Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on… » commence Kalinda. Mais Alicia ne la laisse pas finir.

* * *

><p><em>(Leurs premières tentatives pour passer du temps ensemble furent … désastreuses. Pénibles. Aucune d'entre elles ne savait de quoi parler, quels étaient les sujets autorisés ou non. Elles passèrent des heures entières à buter sur les mots en se regardant à peine. <em>

_Alicia était surprise de voir que Kalinda faisait toujours son apparition. Alicia était surprise de faire elle-même son apparition. Parfois, elle se sentait totalement ridicule d'agir ainsi – était-elle donc tellement en mal d'amis, pour s'infliger ces rencontres embarrassantes avec la femme qui l'avait si complètement trahie ?_

_Mais au milieu de tout cela, il y avait ces _instants_. Comme ces cinq bonnes minutes que passa Kalinda à chercher ses mots pour évoquer ses bruyants voisins du dessus (comme s'il s'était agi de quelque chose de très, très intime). Ou lorsqu'elle dit sans plus de détails : « Je crois que Cary se sent… négligé. » (« Je suis désolée, dit Kalinda, lorsque le regard confus et expectatif d'Alicia lui eut appris que _normalement, _il y aurait dû y avoir davantage à raconter. « Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ça. » Et c'était l'euphémisme de l'année. ) Alicia hochait la tête, de voir que ces petits riens lui donnaient tant de mal, mais…_

_En ces instants, leurs regards se croisaient à travers la distance qui les séparait, et Alicia voyait autre chose que la personne qui l'avait blessée. Car lorsque Kalinda n'essayait pas d'être froide et dure, elle était tout simplement quelque chose de tout à fait différent, et c'était bizarre, étranger, et puis zut à la fin, attachant à un point qu'Alicia n'arrivait même pas à concevoir. _

_Elle n'aurait pas su dire avec précision quand cela avait commencé à s'améliorer un peu. Quand elle s'était peut-être même mise à attendre avec impatience ces tentatives pour renouer des liens qui n'aboutissaient que parfois. _

_Mais cela s'améliorait. Et elle _était_ impatiente.)_

* * *

><p><em>(Avant le travail, autour d'un café, Alicia racontait à Kalinda son dernier rendez-vous galant. C'était vraiment une histoire très drôle, son cavalier n'avait été que lapsus freudiens et paumes moites. Et puis Kalinda décida apparemment qu'il était temps d'en dire plus sur elle-même. <em>

_« Je couche avec des femmes parfois. » Sans le moindre préambule. A la vue des sourcils d'Alicia, ainsi que de sa bouche bée, puis étroitement refermée, Kalinda ajouta : « Pas toujours. » Elle changea de position, comme si son siège était devenu plus dur, moins accueillant. _

_« D'accord… » répondit Alicia au bout de quelques secondes, clignant des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. La thérapie ne l'avait pas préparée à cela. _

_Le regard de Kalinda se posait partout sauf sur elle. « C'est le genre de choses que les gens aiment savoir les uns sur les autres, non ? Les amis. Au sujet… des relations. »_

_Alicia était momentanément réduite au silence. Elle pensa : « Tu n'es vraiment _pas_ douée pour ça. » Elle pensa que peut-être, il était trop tôt pour se sentir totalement à l'aise en apprenant quoi que ce soit concernant à la fois Kalinda et le sexe. Mais elle se sentait seulement…_

_Kalinda essayait. Elle se donnait tant de mal pour essayer. _

_Si Alicia ne répondait pas quelque chose, il pourrait bien se passer une éternité avant que l'une d'entre elle ne tente à nouveau de parler de ses émotions avec une véritable honnêteté. « Eh bien… » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'espère que si tu te mets à … sortir avec quelqu'un, tu ne te gêneras pas pour me parler d'elle…Ou de lui, si…enfin… ce n'est pas une femme. »_

_Kalinda finit alors par la regarder, d'un oeil pénétrant, sceptique, et Alicia réalisa à quel point il était ridicule de penser que cela serait jamais autre chose que gênant. En dépit de cela, Kalinda acquiesça lentement. _

_« Je… J'essaierai. » Elle inspira. Expira. Se corrigea. « Je le ferai. »_

_Tout était si malaisé. Tout était si étrange. _

_Alicia sourit malgré elle. )_

_(Un jour, Alicia avait demandé à Kalinda si elle était gay. Kalinda avait voulu savoir pourquoi cela avait de l'importance, et cela n'en avait pas, pas la moindre._

_Sauf qu'à présent, de savoir… La nuit, elle avait du mal à fermer l'œil.)_

* * *

><p>Alicia se dégage et se retourne. Ne perd pas une seconde pour pousser Kalinda contre le mur opposé de la douche (<em>hors de portée de l'eau, mais de toute façon elle devient froide à présent, et elles n'ont plus besoin de ce prétexte désormais<em>) Kalinda inspire brusquement au contact du carrelage glacé contre son dos, et elle est merveilleusement nue. Alicia a envie de la toucher partout.

« Alors comme ça, tu prends plaisir à venir agresser les pauvres femmes sans défense dans leur douche ? » la taquine Alicia, encore à moitié hors d'haleine après son orgasme. Elle laisse traîner de haut en bas sur le corps de Kalinda un doigt encore savonneux.

Kalinda lève vers elle un visage espiègle. « Assez, oui. »

La peste.

Alicia attrape d'un doigt le menton de Kalinda qui la défie, lui écarte les jambes d'un coup de genou. Kalinda comprend aussitôt, et rectifie sa position pour permettre à la cuisse d'Alicia de se glisser entre les siennes. Pieds nus, Kalinda est bien plus petite qu'elle. Se pencher pour l'embrasser n'est pas une position totalement confortable, mais Alicia a envie de la saveur de sa bouche – nouvelle et familière à la fois, comme un secret qu'elle a toujours eu sur le bout de la langue, mais qu'elle vient juste de laisser franchir ses lèvres.

Elles s'embrassent sans finesse. Celle d'Alicia s'est perdue un peu plus tôt sous les doigts de Kalinda, et celle de Kalinda s'évanouit très vite tandis qu'elle chevauche vigoureusement la cuisse glissante d'Alicia et émet de petits bruits d'arrière-gorge. A nouveau cette sensation de pouvoir, capiteuse et grisante.

Kalinda perd haleine et interrompt le baiser, enfouit son visage dans l'épaule et les cheveux mouillés d'Alicia. « Mm. Oh mon Dieu. Oh _putain._ »

L'eau devient glaciale dans le dos d'Alicia pendant que Kalinda jouit. Alicia n'a jamais aimé les jurons, mais quand Kalinda jure, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pornographique dans le meilleur sens du terme, et c'est plus drôle que tout ce qu'a pu être le sexe dans son souvenir.

* * *

><p><em>(Rétrospectivement, il n'est pas surprenant qu'après la tentative impromptue de Kalinda pour se montrer honnête, le reste n'ait pas pris très longtemps. Les vérités avaient une façon de se succéder l'une l'autre en un flot rapide, et une fois au courant, il lui fut impossible de cesser d'y penser<strong>.<strong>_

_Une semaine plus tard, Kalinda était venue la chercher, elles étaient censées sortir dîner, mais avant de quitter l'appartement, Alicia prononça son nom, presque trop bas pour être audible, mais Kalinda entend toujours. _

_Alicia voulait lui demander pourquoi… Pourquoi Peter, Donna, Cary, sa blonde petite amie détective, peut-être même Blake, et Dieu sait qui d'autre encore…pourquoi eux, et pas_ _elle –_ jamais_ elle. La question lui tournait dans la tête comme un carrousel de curiosité morbide qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. _

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas, tout cela était trop bête, trop fou, et sacrément trop révélateur. «Non, rien. » dit-elle, honteuse, mais Kalinda la regardait comme si elle savait, comme si elle savait _exactement_ ce qu'Alicia avait en tête, et de plus, sur son visage s'affichaient toutes les réponses à ces questions._

_« Alicia », murmura-t-elle. « C'est seulement que je… » Elle mit la main sur le bras d'Alicia - pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'elle la touche ?_

_Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Se refusèrent à détourner le regard pendant d'inconfortables secondes. Puis Alicia tenta de se détourner. Elle sentit le danger, renâcla ; d'instinct elle tenta de voir la femme qui baisait sans états d'âme, qui mentait, car de cette femme-là, elle pouvait se détourner. _

_Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que cette Kalinda-ci._

_Kalinda se pencha vers elle. Sembla se raviser. Se retira. Commença à dire « Peut-être qu'on devrait… »_

_Alors Alicia l'embrassa, comme on saute en vitesse dans une piscine d'eau froide avant de changer d'avis. Pendant un moment tout se fige, et rien. _

_Et puis, tout.)_

_(Elle se cramponnait encore aux épaules de Kalinda quand elles finirent par se séparer. Kalinda avait un air abasourdi qu'Alicia ne lui avait jamais vu, incrédule. Son rouge à lèvres était effacé, et Alicia réalisa qu'elle en avait sans doute plein la figure. _

_« On ne peut pas recommencer. » dit Alicia, alors même que tout avait été de sa propre satanée faute, et sa voix tremblait traîtreusement. « Pas tant que…_

_- Je sais. » acquiesça faiblement Kalinda. Pas tant que les choses étaient si incertaines. Alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas sûres de pouvoir _vraiment _redevenir amies un jour, encore moins… _

_Mais il était plus facile de se retenir tant qu'elle n'avait eu pas la preuve tangible du goût qu'avait la bouche de Kalinda. )_

_(« Tu es sûre ? Tu es sûre ? » lui demandait Kalinda neuf jours plus tard, à nouveau chez Alicia, la poitrine frémissante tandis qu'Alicia bataillait sans élégance avec la fermeture de son soutien-gorge. _

_Alicia ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'arrêta pas non plus. _

_Kalinda pleura après cette première fois – sans bruit, rien que des larmes silencieuses. Parut embarrassée. Fit de nouveau l'amour à Alicia, énergiquement, comme pour compenser.)_

_(Il était hors de question qu'Alicia raconte cela à son thérapeuthe.)_

* * *

><p>Quand tout est fini, elles sont toutes deux trempées, gelées et frissonnantes, leurs jambes fatiguées tremblent pour les soutenir. Leurs fronts se frôlent, elles se regardent dans les yeux. Se mettent à rire de leur propre ridicule, de la totale improbabilité de la situation. Dans ces moments-là, il est difficile de se rappeler pourquoi il leur est arrivé de penser avoir besoin de <em>temps<em>.

Alicia se sent un peu bête (_mais pas folle_). Le rire essoufflé de Kalinda lui semble adorable, et en ce moment précis peu lui importe qu'elles ne remettent jamais un pied au sec.

Rien que le _fait_ de rire paraissait autrefois une chose impossible, mais rire ensemble est un petit miracle.

« Viens. » murmure Alicia. Elle démêle leurs jambes, et extrait délicatement Kalinda de l'endroit où elle a fusionné avec le mur. « Avant qu'on provoque une inondation. »

Kalinda esquisse un petit sourire, malicieuse jusque dans le contentement. « Un tremblement de terre à la place ? »

Alicia le prend comme un défi.

* * *

><p><em>(Ce n'était pas si gênant entre deux rencontres qu'Alicia l'aurait cru. Il y avait un rythme à leurs conversations qu'elles redécouvraient qu'elles ajustaient pour plus de réciprocité. Parfois elles se quittaient avec des sourires timides et mélancoliques. Parfois l'une d'elle s'attardait comme si la gravité avait momentanément accru ses effets – le temps pulsait comme un point d'interrogation virtuel. La réponse à la question était presque toujours oui. <em>

_De cet aspect-là, il était plus facile de ne pas parler. _

_Kalinda était d'une docilité inattendue après l'amour – son corps prenait la forme de celui d'Alicia, ses doigts lui parcouraient la peau, lui caressaient les cheveux. Certaines fois, Alicia avait envie de s'échapper… cela lui paraissait trop honnête. Plus honnête même que le goût sur sa langue lorsque Kalinda jouissait contre elle._

_Une nuit, Alicia s'était retournée et éloignée, et de longs moments s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entende la voix douce de Kalinda derrière elle. _

_« Jamais je ne me suis attendue à toi. »_

_Le silence était chargé du poids de leur histoire. Alicia pensa « Tu te serais enfuie. » Elle pensa : « Et moi aussi. »_

_Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Je sais. »_

_Kalinda étudiait le plafond comme si des réponses y étaient griffonnées. « Si j'avais…_

_- Nous ne serions pas là. » acheva Alicia. Si elle laissait Kalinda poursuivre, elle s'exposait à des excuses, qui lui rappelleraient sa honte. Leur honte. _

_Un coup d'œil hasardé. « Est-ce que tu as envie d'être ici ? »_

_Alicia se retourna tout à fait et contempla le visage de Kalinda dans la pénombre. Sa queue de cheval lisse et brillante sur la taie d'oreiller blanche, elle était toute petite dans le lit immense, et cela n'avait absolument aucun sens de se trouver là, ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre. _

_« Je veux recommencer à me sentir bien. » Alicia savait que ce n'était pas une véritable réponse, mais elle n'était pas prête pour le reste. Elle tendit le bras, referma la main autour du poignet de Kalinda. « Aide-moi à me sentir bien à nouveau. »_

_Kalinda s'exécuta.)_

* * *

><p>Elles sont assises sur le lit d'Alicia, revêtues de peignoirs blancs, une bouteille de bière en main. Elles ne se sont jamais essuyées comme il faut et elles mettent de l'eau partout, mais Alicia le remarque à peine. La petite télévision dans le coin est allumée. Alicia n'est pas fan de télé réalité, mais elle zappe sur l'une de ces émissions juste pour voir Kalinda faire la grimace devant.<p>

« C'est ça que les gosses regardent de nos jours ? » demande-t-elle en posant sa bouteille en équilibre sur une de ses adorables jambes croisées. « Ca explique beaucoup de choses.

- C'est vrai, ils feraient mieux de passer leur temps à se livrer à des activités plus stimulantes, comme de vandaliser la fontaine de St Jérôme. »

Kalinda tourne la tête dans la direction où Alicia est étendue, appuyée contre les oreillers, et lui adresse un regard malicieux.

C'est si naturel que cela … cesse presque de l'être. Cela ne devrait pas être facile d'être _ensemble_. Etrange, ce sentiment de contentement qui pèse lourdement sur vous. L'espièglerie s'évanouit du regard de Kalinda, et puis elles le ressentent toutes les deux. Toutes deux le ressentent depuis toujours.

* * *

><p><em>(Elles étaient en train de dîner au restaurant, et c'était tellement mieux à présent… Kalinda avait fait tellement de progrès, elle était capable de parler de choses moyennement personnelles sans hésiter dessus comme s'il s'était agi de ses plus noirs secrets. Et puis elle souriait, regardait Alicia à travers l'épaisse frange de ses cils, et Seigneur, elle était quasiment en train de flirter ici même en public, et rien, plus rien n'avait de sens désormais. <em>

_Alicia n'était sortie avec personne depuis des mois. Elle n'en avait même pas envie, et cela l'effrayait autant que le reste. _

_« Arrête. » dit-elle à Kalinda, dont la seule offense avait été de faire courir le bout de son doigt autour du bord de son verre à vin, donnant ainsi à Alicia une folle envie de saisir cette main et d'embrasser le bout de ses doigts. Mais en réalité, elle s'adressait à la petite voix indiscrète dans sa tête, une voix qui lui rappelait un peu trop celle de son psy, qui l'accusait de pratiquer l'évitement – d'utiliser le sexe afin d'échapper à la tâche bien plus difficile de reconstruire son amitié avec Kalinda. A la vue de l'expression confuse de Kalinda, elle soupira. « Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »_

_Alicia s'attendait à moitié à une pirouette : « On est en train de souper. » Mais à la place : « Je pensais que tu le savais. _

_- Non. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »_

_Le visage de Kalinda, qui était extraordinairement adorable quand elle était détendue, afficha un air circonspect, et Alicia crut presque l'entendre à nouveau : « J'ai peur que tu changes d'avis. »_

_Mais à la place, Kalinda demanda : « Est-ce qu'on devrait… se donner un peu de temps ? » Elle semblait essayer de deviner quelle était la bonne réponse._

_Alicia se massa les tempes. Les « j'ai envie » et les « on devrait » s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. «On …peut essayer. » Tandis qu'ils franchissaient ses lèvres, elle prit conscience qu'elle haïssait ces mots. « On peut essayer. »)_

_(Ce fut à la dix-septième séance qu'elle finit par le laisser échapper : « Elle et moi... il y a en quelque sorte… un truc entre nous. »_

_Son thérapeuthe ne parut pas étonné le moins du monde.)_

* * *

><p>«Alicia », commence Kalinda. Elle contemple les profondeurs de sa bouteille de bière, et elle est si terriblement jolie, drapée dans le coton blanc, les cheveux détachés et mouillés. « Est-ce qu'on est… ? »<p>

Il y avait tant de manières de conclure… est-ce qu'elles sont réconciliées ? Pardonnées ? Ensemble ? Complètement folles ?

Il y a tant de choses qu'Alicia ne sait plus désormais, même après tout ce temps.

Mais il y en a quelques-unes qu'elle sait.

« Tout va bien. » répond-elle tranquillement. « Tout va bien entre nous. »

Kalinda lui lance un regard oblique, lui adresse un sourire timide, mais elle est occupée à arracher l'étiquette de sa bière, et cela trahit qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Elle répète le nom d'Alicia, avec douceur, et il flotte entre elles.

« Il y a des choses sur moi que les gens ne savent pas. Et je ne sais pas si je peux… Si tu peux… » Elle n'a jamais semblé si hésitante. Alicia ne s'est jamais sentie aussi terrifiée.

Alicia lui avait demandé d'être honnête. Au fond, elle sait d'instinct que, quoi que ce soit qui s'apprête à sortir de la bouche de Kalinda en cet instant, c'est ce qui explique tout… Ce qui explique la personne qu'est Kalinda, pourquoi elle a pris ce nom, pourquoi elle vit comme elle le fait, et en fin de compte, pourquoi elle a brisé le cœur d'Alicia.

Si elle sait cela, elle saura tout. Il ne sera plus question d'être seulement amies, ou seulement de sexe. Il y aura … quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus.

Tout.

Des rafales de souvenirs des deux dernières années traversent la mémoire d'Alicia. La tequila, les « traditions », les sourires furtifs à travers la salle d'audiences, la trahison, la froideur, «_Tu as couché avec mon mari_», les nuits sans repos passées à essayer de la chasser de ses pensées, à la détester pour sa beauté, rien que pour être capable de _faire ce genre de choses_, pour le fait d'être froide et stoïque, sauf quand elle ne l'est pas, sauf quand son visage en dit trop à Alicia et qu'elle a l'impression que son cœur ne peut en supporter davantage.

Elle pense aux larmes de Kalinda après la première fois où elle l'a fait jouir. Elle pense à son rire, après la dernière fois.

Alicia tend la main. Kalinda la prend, se glisse contre elle et s'installe dans le berceau de son corps.

« Raconte-moi. » murmure Alicia.

Kalinda parle. Alicia écoute.

Les « on devrait » sont balayés.


End file.
